A vos marques ! Prêts ? Pariez !
by Frazettine
Summary: Un pari. Juste un pari. Juste un tout petit pari. Juste un tout petit pari entre les deux plus grands farceurs de poudlard. Juste un tout petit pari ...vraiment si petit ? Co-écrit par Marie Ouin-Ouin et Frazettine
1. Chapitre 1

Note by Frazie : Cette fic est écrite en collaboration avec Marie Ouin-Ouin, chacune écrit un chapitre sur le POV de son personnage. La fic est publiée sur nos deux comptes, merci de laisser beaucoup de reviews ! Je laisse la place à Marie !

Scriptum-Post inutile : j'ai changé l'orthographe et la mise en page un pitit peu (désolée Marie, réflexe de beta-lectrice ! T'en fais pas tu pourras faire la même chose !)

* * *

**MOO : ****Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic en collabo avec Frazettine . Vous devez pensez que je m'éparpille trop mais commencer plusieurs choses en même temps est génial puisque, si je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour une fic, au lieu d'être bloquée, j'en fais une autre !! Bref, je vous laisse découvrir !**

**DISCLAIMER : ****rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent blablabla…**

* * *

--------------------

POV George

--------------------

- Cette coiffure te va à ravir !

- Oh merci Katie !

_Angelina…_

George soupire, et regarde le trio inséparable depuis leur première année - Katie, Alicia et Angelina – qui discutent un peu plus loin. Il a conscience que son jumeau, Fred, est en train de lui parler, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de ce dernier …

- Et alors, j'ai rencontré un nain jardin du Pérou rouge qui m'a demandé où j'allais, alors je lui ai répondu que je me rendais dans la maison du petit méchant loup jaune qui habite de l'autre côté de la forêt des pygmées à pois rose …

- Mmmmmmmmh...

George se contente de répondre par monosyllabes, plus loin, une jeune fille noire vient de lui sourire - sourire qu'il lui rend, l'air hébété …

_Ce qu'elle est belle …_

- Et même que j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un elfe de maison coiffé d'une théière qui se promenait à dos d'hippogriffes, non mais tu te rends compte ?

- Oui.

George la regarde qui ouvre son sac pour en tirer un livre qu'elle montre à ses amies … ses longs cheveux épais retombent comme un rideau devant elle …

_Mais je n'oserai jamais …_

- et après, j'ai rencontré un champignome qui disait bonjour à un lutin de Cornouaille et à une chocogrenouille, dingue hein ?!

- Oui.

_Allons, reprends toi mon vieux …_

George détourne le regard et se concentre sur son frère qui lui fait un grand sourire moqueur.

_Merde, je suis démasqué !_

- Oui ?

- Alors tu es d'accord pour faire cette farce aux Serpentards ?

_Ben voyons, je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle celui-là …_

- Euh …bien sûr !

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit encore plus.

_Et ça ne présage rien de bon …_

- T'écoutais pas hein ?

- Si si.

George remue un peu dans son fauteuil, il n'a jamais su mentir, et encore moins, mentir à son frère jumeau.

- Elle te plaît hein ?!

_Et Mer…credi ! Merlin, pitié, aidez moi !_

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec Angelina !

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit encore, si c'est possible …

_Mais quoi ? Pourquoi il sourit autant ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça …_

- Mais qui a parlé d'Angelina ?!

_Oups …_

- Euh …ben …

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie !

- …

- Et intelligente !

_Fred, pitié arrête, tu es sadique avec moi …_

- …

- C'est aussi une excellente joueuse de Quidditch !

_Quel cruauté cher frère, pourquoi joue tu avec moi, je sais que tu le sais depuis longtemps…_

- En plus elle est célibataire !

_Comme j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour Katie…_

- Je sais. Ta dulcinée aussi !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Katie !

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre …_

- Mais qui a parlé de Katie ?

_L'arroseur arrosé …tu connais ?_

- …

_Tiens, tu ne dis rien, je savais que j'avait tout juste !_

Pendant un instant plus rien ne bouge , les deux garçons roux regardent trois filles plus loin, qui discutent et se contentent de leur sourire lorsqu'ils croisent le regard. En apparence, ils semblent calmes, mais à l'intérieur …

_Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre …_

George fronce les sourcils et remarque que son frère jumeau fait de même.

_Nous devons faire quelque chose …cette notre dernière année tout de même !_

George a le regard lointain, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque même pas avec quelle intensité son frère regarde les jeunes filles …

_Faire quelque chose mais quoi ?_

Il jette un autre regard sur les jeunes filles…

_N'importe quoi, une idée …et puis, je suis à Gryffondor quand même, la maison du courage !_

Alicia Spinnet tends une pièce de monnaie à Angelina

_De l'argent ? Comme dans un …la voilà l'idée !_

-George / - Fred ?

Les deux frères éclatent de rire devant tant de coïncidence, même s'ils ont l'habitude, parler en même temps les a toujours fait rire !

- Oui ?

- Nous ne pouvons plus rester comme ça

- En effet, la situation est grave

- Je dirais même plus, très grave

- Nous devons agir

- Et vite !

- Alors j'ai réfléchi

- Moi aussi !

- Ca t'arrive ?

_Comme si c'était le moment de faire de l'esprit !_

- Je préfère ignorer ton commentaire, d'ailleurs j'ai eu une idée !

- Moi aussi !

- Ca t'arrive ?

_Ok, c'était puéril mais à la guerre comme à la guerre !_

- Oui et si on faisait …

- Un pari !

- George, ne me coupe pas la parole …comment t'as deviné ?

- C'est à ça que je pensais aussi.

- Une idée pour le pari ?

- On doit trouver le courage d'aller leur demander de sortir avec nous avant demain soir, 20 H.

- J'ai mieux …beaucoup mieux que ça …

_Ce regard pétillant et ce sourire malicieux ne me disent guère qui vaille, Fred, qu'as-tu pu encore inventé …_

- Un pari généralissime, le pari le plus grand du siècle …

- Qui est ?

_Accouche, même si je crains le pire !_

- Le premier qui arrive à séduire sa belle, c'est à dire, c'est ELLE qui doit te le demander …

- Facile !

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- J'allais le dire andouille !

- Puis-je te rappeler que nous sommes jumeaux ? Si je suis une andouille, tu en es une aussi.

- Oui bon ben …bref, mais il y a un mais …

- Lequel ?

- Et bien …

* * *

**MOO ****: Et c'est fini pour le moment !! XD Moi sadique ? Mais nonnnnn, faut bien que je laisse écrire Frazettine voyons !**


	2. Les règles du jeu

Désolée pour l'attente

_Vu le peu de gens qui nous lisent, je vois pas qui a attendu_

Enfin pour moi c'était long, mais c'était seulement quelques jours

_Ca va on en est encore au début, bientôt ca sera sûrement un chapitre tous les mois (et encore…)_

Oui, je voulais un Fred dissocié de George

_« Désolidarisé » comme dirait ma prof de littérature_

Je préviens tout le monde que je n'écris pas avec le même style que Marie

_Si vous êtes pas content, faites-le savoir s'il vous plaît_

Have fun

Disclaimer : Personnages, JKR, etc…

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Les règles du jeu**

_(by Frazie)_

_Précédemment, dans Prison Break : _

- Un pari généralissime, le pari le plus grand du siècle …

- Le premier qui arrive à séduire sa belle, c'est à dire, c'est ELLE qui doit te le demander …

- Mais…

--------------------------------------

POV de Fred Weasley

--------------------------------------

- Mais…

_Mais quoi ? A force de vouloir faire le malin, voilà ce qui m'arrive, je sais plus quoi dire ! _

- Mais euh…

_Comment passer pour un crétin en une leçon, par Fred Weasley_

Fred regarda Angelina, puis Katie, et eut une idée.

- Mais on aura pas le droit d'essayer de séduire l'autre. Comme ca, ca sera plus loyal.

_Sauf que je n'ai, évidemment, aucune intention de suivre cette règle._

- Si tu veux, répondit George.

_Ben voyons. Comme si je savais pas que tu allais essayer quand même. Remarque, je suis pas très fair-play non plus. Qui est le génie qui a dit « La fin justifie les moyens » ?_

- En plus ca évitera de gâcher nos réputations, ajouta George, on aurait l'air de coureurs qui s'attaquent à deux filles en même temps. Ce qui ne nous correspond pas du tout, n'est-ce pas mon bon vieux Fred ?

- Tout à fait, mon cher George.

_Comptes là-dessus et bois de l'eau. Ne crois pas que ca m'empêcheras d'aller voir Angelina et de lui parler de ta mauvaise manie de mettre les mêmes chaussettes pendant quatre jours. Entre autres…_

George avait reprit sa contemplation.

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi fleur bleue que lui. C'est à se demander parfois si on est vraiment frères jumeaux. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de Katie. C'est juste une fille mignonne, pas trop bête, excellente joueuse de Quidditch, bref la petite amie idéale pour ma réputation._

Fred regarda un instant Katie, puis tourna les yeux presque aussitôt.

_Je refuse d'admettre cette idée stupide comme quoi je ressentirais quelque chose en ce moment même. Oui, monsieur, vous et moi sommes parfaitement maîtres de nous-mêmes. Qui a osé dire non ?_

Fred monta se coucher en abandonnant George qui n'atit pas décidé à bouger tant que Angelina n'irait pas se coucher. Il s'installa dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, en réfléchissant.

_Il me faut un plan génial. Faire tomber Katie amoureuse de moi tout en empêchant Angelina de sortir avec George n'est pas une mince affaire, mais rien ne m'est impossible, foi de Fred Weasley !_

Fred se retourna, et en fin psychologue qu'il était, réfléchit aux éléments qui feraient tomber Katie sous son charme. Il finit par s'endormir en oubliant certains détails, comme par exemple le fait qu'Angelina n'était pas une fille farouche, alors que Katie était plus réservée.

* * *

Ne me tapez pas

_En même temps à travers l'ordi ca va être dur_

Oui, j'entends vos huées

_C'est quoi cette fin pourrie ? (Je crois que c'est la mienne)_

Milles excuses à gaelle31, car j'ai honteusement piqué ses façons de présenter, plus quelques références

_Si ca te gêne, dis-le moi et je corrige, parce que ca m'embêterait vraiment_

Je vous recommande vivement d'aller voir ses fics, surtout Redistribution à la répartition (le lien est dans mon profil). Jetez aussi un oeil, voire les deux, à Malorie Moon et aux autres, elle sont sympatoches (et plus encore)

_Oui, je sais, c'est chiant de faire tous ces clics, mais vous n'y perdrez pas au change _

Laissez des reviews, chez moi mais aussi chez Marie (avec qui j'écris la fic)

_Marie qui ? Marie Ouin-Ouin bien sûr !_

On se voit dans deux chapitres


End file.
